No Gods
by Scryo117
Summary: 33 years after her escape Eleanor Lamb's son finds himself in the damned city. only Rapture is deadlier and much more sinister than ever before can he survive? Rapture is an everlasting flame in the minds of men...Time to put the flame out. part 1 of 3 rating may change to M later. EDIT Rating has changed from T to M.
1. The Crash

_Hello folks scryo117 coming to ya loud and proud from the middle of my- wait that's that other video game... Anyways this story is just to help me get over my case of writers block. But if you guys like what you see, it may turn into a series of stories (that means tell me what you like and if you want more!). _

My name is Jack Lamb I am 18 years old. I stand at around 6'2 and have dark brown hair and Blue eyes. A strange combination I am told, but I am a strange person. My life has been strange since the moment I was born. As a child I had memories that didn't belong to me floating in my head. Among other things I would have vivid dreams of an underwater almost every night, when I got angry the veins on my left arm start to glow slightly blue. I told my mother about these things in the past but she always says "when the time is right you will understand son". That answer always infuriated me until the day I realized what she meant.

[Date October 1st 2001] [Location JFK International Airport.]

Damn terrorists I thought o myself as I boarded the plane to northern Iceland. I had spent 2 effing hours in what seemed like an endless line only to be pulled aside for "further investigation", which is the TSA's official sounding term for a pat down. The TSA officer frisking me was a woman who obviously enjoy "checking for explosives". As soon as I was seated I just tried to get some sleep it was only 9:30 pm but I was drained for some reason. Not soon after I started to drift off someone was prodding me awake.

"What is it now" I snapped with indignation, turning in my seat to see who dared wake me up. It was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had straight copper colored hair pulled into a ponytail, piercing green eyes and cream colored skin. She looked a bit hurt by my tone.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but federal regulations state that you be aware that you are sitting next to an emergency exit. Furthermore you must be willing to assist in the event of an emergency." she paused for a second and asked "do you agree to these terms?"

"Yeah I guess..." I faltered and stuttered out "I-I'm really s-sorry for yelling at you Miss...?"

"Connelly, Allyn Connelly and it's alright, 5 minutes in an airport these days is enough to piss anyone off." she said.

As she walked away I couldn't help but note how well her breasts and ass filled out her flight attendant uniform. With her gone I settled my head back down and closed my eyes with one thought in my head as I drifted off to sleep "damn I hate coach".

[Date October 1st 2001] [433 Kilometers West of Reykjavik, Iceland]

I was dreaming of the underwater city again the dream was always the same me descending in a round submersible, then floating over the city, and finally ascending into some sort of docking bay. But before I reach the top everything goes black and out of the darkness comes a strangely familiar voice that says "No Gods or Kings Only Man." After that I always wake up, and wake up I did, to total chaos. People were screaming babies were crying as luggage was thrown about the cabin. Suddenly a loud explosion outside my window confirmed my fears. The engines had blown...the plane was going to crash into the icy waters of the North Atlantic. As I felt the plane start to plummet out of the sky I prayed for the lord to spare my life. Then I remembered the emergency exit, at this altitude I might still die from the impact but was sure better than drowning to death. I opened the emergency door and just as I was ready to jump something heavy but soft knocked me out of the plane. Fear overwhelmed me as the hungry waves of ocean rushed up to greet me. But right before I hit the water, an engine part fell from the sky and smashed into my right side. I was skipped across the surface of the water like a rock on a lake though I more closely resembled a ragdoll than a rock. Finally I came to a stop and being too weak to swim began sinking. I started to lose conciseness as the plane clearly hit something above the waterline, and exploded showering the water with debris. The ocean held me in its deadly vice as I finally passed out from lack of oxygen. My last thought was strangely that line from my dream "No Gods or Kings Only Man"...

_Ok that's it I'm gonna make the in to a series I'm not sure how often I will update though. Oh well ill figure that out later. First one to review gets a cookie and the right to choose what kind of person Jack will for the first couple chapters (bad ass, coward, Ect). Remember your opinion matters allot here, this is your story tell me what you want next. _


	2. The Lighthouse, The Storm,and The Vision

_Hey everyone I've been working really hard to make chapter 2 longer than the first chapter. After posting the chapter 1 I realized that I had forgotten to put a disclaimer up so just to be clear, I do NOT own Bioshock or any of the characters other than those of my own creation. Also thank you Noah for reviewing, positive comments like that mean allot to a new author. Since you were the first one to review you got to choose what kind of person Jack was going to be. You chose to have him be one of the good guys, a man that will always fight for what he believes in and is not __gullible. So (in a theatrical voice) without further a due I give you RAPTURE!_

[Date October 2nd 2001][Location Unknown]

I don't remember anything after losing conciseness, only that I woke up as soon as I started to drown and someone pulled me up onto a piece of wreckage before I passed out again. When I awoke for the second and final time I tried to sit up but a blinding pain in my right side convinced me to do otherwise. I unzipped my ripped leather bombers jacket (now officially ruined by the sea water and missing a sleeve) and lifted my red shirt to inspect my side. It looked bruised and swollen, one of my bottom ribs was obviously broken. I just laid there for a while and looked around as best I could without hurting myself again. I appeared to be on a small set of stairs leading to what to what looked like a ruined lighthouse. All at once the events of the previous night all came rushing back to me "Oh go all those people..." I whimpered and tried to calm myself down enough to think it took a while but I managed. "Why would someone build a lighthouse in the middle of the middle of the ocean?" I thought out loud.

"That's what I want to know" spoke a soft voice behind above me.

If not for the pain in my side I would have jumped in fear. Slowly I was able to pull myself onto my hands and knees. I looked up to see who it was that spoke and saw the pretty flight attendant from the plane Allyn. Scrapes and cuts covered her body her uniform was ripped up and even burnt in some places "how the hell did you survive that crash? I saw the plane explode no one could have lived through that." I said in disbelief.

Her expression grew sad "when the plane started to fall I grabbed my friend Grace who was one of the other flight attendants and made for the emergency exit. You were standing in front of it I was going to tell you to jump but I lost my tripped and knocked you out of the plane." she paused to take a shaky breath, tears coming to her eyes "I landed in the water but Grace...she hit this lighthouse" gesturing to the partially destroyed structure. "After the plane exploded I saw you start to sink so I pulled you onto a part of the wing and we drifted over here." with that she started to sob "I thought I was going to die alone when you didn't wake up... but Grace is dead I'm never going to see my family ever again." At this she completely broke down.

I slowly crawled myself next to her and put an arm around her to comfort her "shhhhh don't worry about a thing, as soon as they realize the plane didn't land they'll start searching for us and how could you miss this thing sticking out of the ocean. Graces death wasn't your fault so just pray that she's in a better place...ok?"

After a couple moments she stopped crying and said "Thanks your right about Grace but I'll believe the part about them finding us when I'm headed back home. I-I Don't think I ever got your name" she said looking up at the sky I followed her gaze.

"My name is Jack Lamb" I responded quietly staring at the sky for the first time since I woke up, it was obviously evening because the sun was slowly sinking beneath the calm waves.

"I think we should get some sleep, the sun is setting." she said.

"Yeah let's get some sleep" I agreed pulling my arm back "it's got to be cold at night, here take my jacket" I said taking off the leather jacket I was wearing and handing it to her. with a smile she draped the jacket over her shoulders and settled down for the fast approaching night. I looked to the sky once more, light grey clouds were starting to gather on the horizon. Knowing nothing about the sea I had no clue a storm could gather so quickly out at sea. I wish I had known. About midway through the night I received a splash of cold salty water to the face this woke me up immediately struggling to get up I started to say "what th-" but trailed off as I saw the ocean. The waves were huge It was a wonder that we hadn't drown to death or gotten swept out to sea while we slept. "Damn how could I have been so dumb" I thought as moved over to Allyn. "Wake up WAKE UP!" I shouted.

"What is it" she said groggily

"There's a storm and it looks like it's only getting worse" I said as if to prove this point a rather large wave splashed both of us pulling my jacket off of her. After that she was wide awake.

"What are we going to do" she said not even trying to hide her fear.

"This is a lighthouse so there has to be an entrance somewhere" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs. sure enough on the leftmost side from us was a large rather ornate door it was strangely familiar. we entered and looked around it was dark the air was stale and foreboding. Suddenly the lights came on and my blood went cold for I was staring at a tattered banner that held the words "No Gods or Kings Only Man". I just stood there unable to move or talk.

"Jack would you kindly stop goggling we have to move" Allyn said the urgency in her voice snapped Me back into reality, with new purpose to get the hell out of here.

I suddenly knew what to do I dragged Allyn behind me nearly sprinting down 2 flights of stairs that I just knew were there and full out sprinting into a dark circular room once I reached the room I stopped abruptly. This caused Allyn to run into my back at full speed knocking both of us to the ground. With a cry of pain my head hit the ground causing burning pain in not only my head but my side too. I tried to get up but Allyn was still on top of me so I did what every gentleman does in this situation I just rolled on to my back and pushed her off me...ok not very gentlemanly but she was pressing into bad side and it hurt bad.

"What the heck Jack" she said more annoyed than angry.

"I'm sorry" I said sheepishly "but you were hurting me."

"Oh... no I'm sorry" she said quietly looking at the ground.

Shuffling to my feet and helping her up I said " I'm fine now ok so no harm do-" a boom sounded from upstairs cutting me off. Water immediately started rushing down the stairs and in seconds it was up to our knees and rising fast. Franticly I looked around for a way out then something strange happened suddenly the room was lit Allyn was gone and so was the water. The room I was in looked cleaner and newer than the one upstairs. In the middle of the room was a gold colored mini sub cautiously I edged over to it and stepped inside there were two leather couches on either side of the sub and a leaver between them. For some reason I felt compelled to pull it, so I did. I felt the sub begin to descend. I sat down on one of the couches as I did I noticed that I had a tattoo of a chain going across my wrist. As abruptly as the vision had started it ended I was still descending in the sub and still sitting on one of the couches but Allyn was sitting across from me a looking a bit concerned.

"Jack are you ok" she asked obviously more than just a bit concerned.

Looking up I put on my most convincing smile and asked "yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be ?"

"We'll as soon as the lights came on your eyes went all glassy and kind of unfocused then well we entered this thing and here we are."

"Not one for detail are you." I said a bit ticked off at her less than satisfactory answer.

"I guess not" she said obviously hurt at my mean comment.

we sat there in an awkward silence until a strange mechanical whirring began and a large moldy and rotting piece of canvas descended over the door of the sub. The lights dimmed this scared the hell out of me if we lost power now we were dead end of discussion. I was relieved to see a projector come out of the wall above the leaver and here some unseen speaker start to play some old fashioned music and then a man began to talk.

I am Andrew Ryan and I am here to ask you a question, Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Washington. It belongs to the poor. No, says the man in the Vatican. It belongs to God. No, says the man in Moscow. It belongs to everyone. I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture. The canvas rose slowly and my heart nearly stopped at the sight before me.

_YAY! (insert assorted party noises here) I finally finished chapter two I re wrote it 3 times before I was satisfied and I still have 1000+ word steaming pile of shit. I had to force myself to write the beginning got into it towards middle and got downright bored at the end. sorry if I disappointed anyone but I'm just better at writing the actiony parts. But still review and the first one to review gets to choose Allyn's first weapon thanks for reading. Now I gotta go before I pass out on my keyboard. _


	3. Hacked

_What's up ma peeps it is I the fledgling author Scryo117 coming to ya with chapter 3. This chapter is going to explain some things about Jacks childhood and why he was a "strange" child growing up. Comprised of journal entries and written from a child's perspective sometimes(as in silly spelling errors and bad grammar). __**NOT VITAL**__ chapter for the main story. is for those want to get to know the character better this is going to be a somewhat short chapter will try to have two more like it...So ya know the usual disclaimer yackum I don't own Bioshock or any characters other than those of my own creation. Enjoy._

CLASSIFIED

[Jacks journal][location 00000000000][Age 4]

At school today one the big kids tried to take my toy drill I dont kno how i hurt him i said i was sorry but he was being mean to me and mi frends. That made me angry when i get angry my wrist gets all itchy if i get to angry it starts to hurt. anyway he tried to take mi toy so i zapped him zapping people gets ridd of the pain i gues i went to far cause when i stoped all the pain was gone and the big kids hand black. i had to go to the princaples offic he told me i had to go home and not com back i asked if could ever visit mi frends he said no.

FILE DECLASSIFIED

[Jacks journal][location Paris, France][Age 16]

This school trip is fucking awesome! I am having the time of my life the chaperone is awesome too! She even lets us drink but only a little never enough to get drunk (SADLY). She says and I quote, "you must have a respect for fine wines before you can move on to harder beverages" I found the hidden message in what she had said she's you know... kind right in order to truly respect something at its strongest you have to respect it even at its weakest. Maybe that lady isn't an airhead. Maybe she is got go now were going to visit Eiffel Tower.

FULL DECLASIFICATION PENDING

[Excerpt of school expulsion form][Location 00000000000]

0000000000 0000000000000 00/00/0000

Jack Edward Lamb... from this day onward that name will be a legend at this school. One that will send chills down the spines of all who walk these hall, how does a child give a person third degree burns by touch. He manageed to traumatize every child in that room hell even the teacher had to do to week of therapy just to stop babbling!

oooooooooooooooooo 0000000000000 00/00/000 0000000000 0000000

[Jacks 2nd journal] [Location unknown school in lower Manhattan][age 17]

I didn't mean to do I really didn't but if you ask me he shouldn't have been messing with my girlfriend who told him no 3 times. At lunch me and Julie were sitting across from each other then all of a sudden this jerk kicks the 2 to kids sitting next to Julie out of their seats. The alarm bells were ringing in my head already but I wanted to see how this played out "you got a boyfriend baby?" he asked.

Julie looked at me but I shook my head "no" she said simply.

"So what do ya say we go to the movies Friday" he said in his smoothest voice.

"No" she replied again.

"how abo-"he started

"no no no! just leave me alone"

"Ok let me know when you change your mind."

Julie had enough she got up and started to walk away "god we are going to laugh all night at this one" out of nowhere a loud smack was heard by almost everyone to in the room I knew what had happened before I even saw it. The whole lunch room went quiet as I looked up the jerk had just slapped my girlfriends ass I flipped the table over and shouted "YOU FUCKED UP BIG" I completed this phrase with a right hook to the jaw. Putting all the pain in my wrists into it you see when I fight I don't use brute force I use that pain instead...far more effective and fun. He left the school in a stretcher with a shattered jaw and a fist shaped burn mark on his face. I left in a police car with handcuffs.

ERROR CLASSIFED FILE ACCESSED FULL SYSTEM SHUT DOWN COMMENCED

STAND BY...

[Eleanor lambs diary][day of lunch room incident (before she knows of Jacks fight)]

I try and try but my son Jack will not talk to me all he ever asks about is his father if I told him the truth it would break him. On the other hand if I don't tell him he will continue to get worse. I love him too much to just watch him slip away I have to send him to Brigid she will help him I believe that she lives in Icela...ERROR USER LOCKED OUT OF SYSTEM.

_Ok so maybe I didn't put much detail into the characters of this chapter but the point of this chapter was to show you a small part of Jacks life before The Crash, also to show that people have been monitoring Jack for a long time. If you read this story review I need to know what I am and aren't doing right._


	4. The Unlikely Ally

_Ok for all of yall who think I gave up on my stories you know who you are(I at least hope you know lol) Yo what's up? I'm excited to write this chapter because I like the whole unlikely allies deal (so much so that I named the chapter __The Unlikely Ally__) Also because this is the last chapter that will be out for while so...yeah...DON'T complain and DON'T whine cause I have an equally as awesome story that will be posted within the next 10-15 minutes. Insert Disclaimer Here Enjoy the tiny piece of UNITY history included . _

**SALVAGED UNITY HISTORY TEXTBOOK  
Out of what was the Rapture Family grew a rather large community that became known as the Grove. The Grove happened to have a majority of what little resources the dying city held. Other smaller towns also developed but none of them could last long without aid from the large town. Even as the other towns starved the Grove just watched. Until a man, an ordinary man visited the smaller towns and was able to convince the leaders to rise up together as one and overthrow the "Greedy Grove" as it was now called, And thus began The Unity lead by that ordinary man who started the revolution his name was Brian O'Neil.**

[Date October 2nd 2001] [Outside The Rapture Adonis Bathysphere station.]

I can't even begin to describe the all the thoughts racing through my mind when that canvas rose, but there is one thing I remember more than anything... the fear. It was the kind of fear that freezes your inside so bad it hurts, the kind of fear that makes you want to find the tiniest crevasse and hide for years. I could barely believe my eyes it was the city from my dreams! I had to find answers, I had to find out what the hell was going on.

"Andrew Ryan talks like he built this place we should find him he can give m- I mean us some answers" I said turning to face Allyn, who was still goggling at Raptures brightly lit neon signs and artfully designed buildings an- (you get it tons of stuff to look at while you're in Rapture) "ALLYN!" I shouted finally bringing her back to reality.

"Oh sorry about that Jack I tend to drift when I see the fucking city of Atlantis" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm and annoyance as she looked back to marvel before her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to piss you off, anyways we should look for that Andrew Ryan...if he is the big man around here that means that he can give us some answers" I said feeling more confident by the moment for some reason.

"Umm Jack I hate to be the voice of reason here but that recording seemed pretty old what if he isn't around anymore?" Allyn said the doubt in her voice obvious.

"Ahhhh new guests what a delight" a staticy voice sighed, causing both Allyn and I to jolt with fright. "pick up the radio on the left side of the Bathysphere door" the voice sang sounding a little bit less than sane.

"What radio...oh I see it" I said as I grabbed the rather large, and clunky radio.

"Press the red button on the front and speak would you please?" the voice asked politely. The static was quickly fading away as we got closer to a medium sized building with a dock much like the one in my dreams on the side of it.

I pressed the button and spoke "umm hello can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you...now are you a student come to learn or a tourist come to see the sights?" The voice paused and quickly added with contempt "I do hate tourists".

I looked over at Allyn and gave her the "what what now?" look.

She said just say students. "We're...students" said slowly.

"Oh gooodie" the voice said with apparent enthusiasm "my first students! oh don't you worry my young apprentices when Francis Sander Cohen teaches, you learn" Cohen paused his rant to take his first breath in a minute. "Just don't fail your exams..." he said menacingly as our Bathysphere ascended up the docking chute.

"Allyn, I think that we should be careful... This guy doesn't sound sane, you know?" Jack said nervously. Ally just turned back to the windows trying to catch a final glimpse of the sunken dystopian city. (from the outside that is)

_**I**____**believe in no God, no invisible man in the sky. But there is something more powerful than each of us, a combination of our efforts, a Great Chain of industry that unites us. But it is only when we struggle in our own interest that the chain pulls society in the right direction. The chain is too powerful and too mysterious for any government to guide. Any man who tells you different either has his hand in your pocket, or a pistol to your neck.**_

—_**Andrew Ryan**_

_well this is it for a while folks I apologize for my very late posting and unsatisfying ending MORE IS YET TO COME I promise you. _

_ Cheers,_

_ Your pal __**Scryo117 **_


End file.
